teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
It's On
Lyrics Sander: Drums A little guitar please One two three four Robin: I hope you're ready for the time of your life Just look at me I put a gleam in your eye Buckle up We're gonna take you for a ride Erica: Let's go We got you going Get in the vibe Everybody put your hands to the sky Buckle up We're gonna take you take you high Robin with Dylan: Show me show me show me show me show what you got Come on come on come on come on ready or not La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you rock It's on, it's on, it's on Robin with Sienna and Dylan: Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top 'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock Rock it rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop It's on, it's on, it's on Sander and Dylan: Okay now are you ready? One two One two three four Sienna: Showstoppin' when I step in the place Before it's done you're gonna beg me to stay Get on board Come on; let's ride the wave Robin: Let's go let's go We just do what we do Watch me break and pop I'll blast it for you You wanna rock like us? 'Cause we're never second place (Sander: You ready?) Robin and Dylan: Show me show me show me show me show what you got Come on come on come on come on ready or not La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop It's on, it's on, it's on Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top 'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop It's on, it's on, it's on Sander and Logan: Okay now are you ready? Come on One two One two three Sander: The-the-the-there is no competition That's why we're in the number one position Your crew can't hang with us Man we're too dangerous Connor: Ain't got the style or the stamina Just doin' my thing Get hooked on my swing Rockin' the place droppin' the bass Makin' all the girls sing Connor: Yeah we make the bells ring (Logan: It's on, it's on) Logan: Drums Yeah A little guitar please One two three four Robin and Dylan with Connor, Teen Justice and The Dicky Dollar Boys: Show me show me show me show me show what you got Come on come on come on come on ready or not La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop It's on it's on it's on (Robin: Show me!) Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top 'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop (Erica: Ooh Ooh Oh) It's on it's on it's on (Dylan: Ohh Ooh no) Show me show me show me show me show what you got Come on come on come on come on ready or not (Robin: What you got) La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you vibe It's on it's on it's on Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top (Robin: Over the top) 'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock Rock it rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop It's on, it's on, it's on Logan and Sander: One two One two three four Robin, Connor and Dylan with Teen Justice and The Dicky Dollar Boys: It's on! Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs